Spider riders: the sky and the sea
by angelswings217
Summary: My seccond spider riders fan fic. When an evil threatens the inner world's water supply for an unknown reason the riders go to said city and find that an earthen has been brought into the city.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my second SR FF. Feel free to put original ideas of events in the story and I just might put it in and say it was you're idea!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own spider riders, nor the resort mentioned later in the story. If any events in this story bare similarities and/or relations to real live events past, present, or future such relations are total coincidence.

**Amber's POV **It was supposed to be an average vacation. Enjoy a nice cruise to a famous resort, swim with dolphins, and have an all around good time. But NO! I just had to be the adventurous one! I just had to get my self sucked into a different world! Wait…I'm getting ahead of my self. Maybe I should start at when this began. Heck, maybe I should start with the people I didn't even know were alive.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hunter's POV **Hunter was reading in the palace library. You didn't read this wrong. Hunter was READING! Being in a world with out any electricity or soccer, it was the only thing to do. What, now that he had defeated Mantid and saved the inner world. "Hunter I can't believe how accustomed to reading you've become!" Shadow said from with in Hunter's manacle. Shadow was Hunter's battle spider. They had their differences at first but after a while they became close friends. Hunter was browsing when a particularly thick book caught his eye. On the spine was the very familiar word "Atlantis."

"There's just no way…"

"No way of what?" Shadow asked. "This book…"

"Yeah it says 'Atlantis.' What's the bi deal?"

"In the outer world there's a legend about this city called Atlantis."

"What's the legend about?" Shadow asked. "According to the legend in some unknown point in time there was a prosperous utopia known as Atlantis. Supposedly one day some thing happened and the once great city sunk into the sea. To this day scientists of the outer world search the seas for the legendary city but to no avail. If some one in the inner world knew about it… maybe…" Hunter thought for a moment. "Maybe what??" Shadow shouted. "Maybe it sunk into the inner world. But it almost surely would have been destroyed by the boundary between the worlds if not the water pressure."

"I understand the boundary between the worlds but the water pressure? What's that?" Hunter gave an explanation as to what water pressure was. For any readers that may not have paid attention in fourth grade science water pressure is: when you're deeper under water more water is pushing down on you. So if you're deep enough (and you could breathe down there) the pressure would crush you to death. Hunter opened the book only to be interrupted by an explosion just outside of the largest window in the library! The force pushed Hunter to the ground. He tried to get up but a few shards of glass had lodged themselves in his leg. It was very painful for him to try and stand. Hunter dropped the book and gripped his leg trying to apply pressure to the wound. He heard shouts and lots of stomping feet out side of the library doors. Hunter heard Igneous shout "debris from the explosion blocked the doors!"

"Hunter are you O.K?" Shadow shouted. "Yeah, I don't think its too deep." Hunter tried to stand up when some one jumped in the library through the destroyed window. The person was cloaked so Hunter couldn't even tell weather it was a he or a she. The cloaked figure charged at Hunter when he was still (partially) down and delivered a swift blow to the back of his neck, making him close to unconscious. The cloaked person picked up the book on the inner world story of Atlantis. "That… isn't… you're book…!" Hunter struggled to get up. "And who might you be? Mr. points out the obvious allot?" a female voice said. "You're a girl!"

"Wow you are Mr. Points out the obvious allot!" she said sarcastically. "My names Hunter Steel!" Hunter said frustrated. "So you're the earthen rider. Lucky me. If I bring you to my master I'm sure to become his favorite!" she charged at Hunter again only to be stopped by "ARROW OF LIGHT" Corona; a fellow spider rider stopped Hunter's attacker in her tracks. "Humph, well, I have the book. We'll get a few earthen kids soon enough. AQUA FLASH!" The cloaked woman pointed her finger in the air and a circular drop of water appeared above it. From the water there was a flash of light, and the net thing Hunter and Corona knew the woman was gone. "Hunter! What was that al about?"

"I'm not totally sure. But I can tell you what I know."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Amber's POV **Amber ran in to her room followed by a number of her female cousins. "I cant believe you convinced our parents to get every one to spend a week in Cancun!" Three girls besides her jumped onto lavish beds in a room designated for the girls in the family around their age. "Amber was the one with semi-long dark hair. Her eyes were as dark as her hair. She wasn't much of a risk-taker but she would if she had to. She was a logical thinker. She's a straight A students. If she found a book she liked she could finish it in record time, but she liked mystery manga/animes just as much. "Hey Amber, what'cha reading?" one of her cousins asked "a book about a series of murders that occur on a ship carrying a priceless jewel and a 14 year-old on board solves the mystery."

"Isn't this ship carrying TWO priceless jewels?"

"Oh would you calm down!" Amber said "It's just a book! As much as I'd love for something REAL exciting to happen there's nearly no chance some thing like that would happen. And to top it all off the victims have maigor connections to the gem." The group calmed down "I cant wait till we get there."

"I know! Amber exclaimed "I can't wait to get footage of us swimming with dolphins for extra credit in science!" they all anime fell and sweat dropped (LOL). "Well… back to the jewels. What were they called again?"

"The jewel of the sky and the jewel of the sea. The jewel of the sea is a huge sapphire; the jewel of the sea is a blue diamond." Amber pulled out her lap top and took advantage of the free wireless. "Did you know that the jewels are said to have special powers that can only be unlocked with in a city in a different world?"

"Gee wiz. Hey I think I saw a vending machine out in the hall. Could you go grab us a few ice creams?"

"Sure." Amber walked down the hall, when she went to the vending machine she noticed that some one forget their ice cream in side, and it was her favorite; a cookie ice cream sandwich. "Oh! Lucky me!" she reached in and just then some one else did. It was a boy from her school, Adam Sunoco. And this Adam just so happen to be amongst the hottest guys in school! "Oh uh… was this you'res?"

"Yeah I can't believe I forgot my favorite kind."

"Oh this is you're favorite too?"

Amber dropped the pamphlet on the jewels that she was carrying. Adam picked it up and looked at it. "So you want to see the jewels too?"

"Yeah I do!"

"I have V.I.P passes. You want to go see them later?"

"Sure, no problem!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hunter's POV **Hunter was telling the other riders about the strange woman and how she said that her master was intent on the kidnapping of several earthen youths. "But why would some one go so far as to attack the city for a book on a city that is nothing more than the stuff of legends for 2 worlds. What's so important about earthen children?" Igneous asked out loud. "I wonder…" Hunter said. "You wonder what?" asked Lumen. "When I came into the inner world, my physical strength was allot more than it had been before."

"But that still doesn't really explain why they wanted the book and why they're after earthen kids."

"I just may have an explanation." A boy with short silver hair came in. "Who are you?"

"My name is Athrun (no gundam seed reference), I'm an expert on the city you call 'the stuff of legends.'"

"So what can you tell us about this 'Atlantis' place?"

"It's the source of the inner world's water supply. If any thing were to happen to the city, all those in the inner world would undoubtedly die of thirst."

"I simply don't understand how a city can be the source of the inner world's water." Lumen said. "Hunter, you're from the outer world right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind explaining the water cycle to everyone?"

"Sure, O.K… remembering the third grade… Its basically this endless cycle that water goes through. Have you guys ever noticed that when you heat water up that steam comes out?" The riders nodded "that's actually water" the riders were stunned "you cant be serious!" Magma said. "No! Its true! In the outer world the water turns into steam, it gathers in the air, it turns into these puffy white things in the sky called clouds, and then the water comes back down in the form of rain."

"Rain?" they all asked at the same time. "Its pretty much water that falls from the sky. It comes in many different ways, my personal favorite is snow."

"Snow?"

"Its frozen rain."

"How is it frozen?"

"That's a subject for when we have more time on our hands." Athrun said cutting the conversation short. "The truth is when water evaporates, or turns into steam, it goes straight to the outer world. That's why there hasn't been any change in the amount in the outer world. The city was once in the outer world just as the legends said. But one day when it was under siege, after all the innocents had gotten out of the city the oracle brought it into the inner world. What was attacking it; we have little idea of what it was. All we know is that the city now emanates with the oracle's power. Its almost an oracle key in it self, it brings the water in from gates under the sea of the outer world, cleans it with the oracle's power, and releases it into the ocean of the inner world."

"_Now that's what I call a water purification plant" _Hunter thought to him self. "There is a gate way that can take us to the city limits. Most likely using the book the inner world's new threat has gotten to it. We have to hurry."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Amber's POV **"I can't believe we weren't allowed to see the jewels!"

"Well you've got to admit, when there was an attempt at their theft just about no one besides the owner gets to see it." Adam and Amber were eating ice cream on the deck on one of those tables with umbrella shades. They were disappointed. Some one had attempted to steal the jewel of the sky and the jewel of the sea so no ones allowed to see them until the police have gotten to the bottom of it. "Hey, maybe we'll find a clue and get to solve the mystery in a crazy adventure!" Amber said sarcastically. "Nah, one mystery per vacation is enough for me."

"Come again?"

"Oh, you know the kid from our town; Hunter Steel?"

"Yeah, he vanished at some ruins not too far from the resort we're staying at. Don't tell me…"

"He was my best friend. He was going on and on about this journal his grandfather left and this inner world place. I remember his grandpa telling us stories about it when we we're kids. If you ask me, he found a gate way there, and I want to find it too."

"Oh, that's so sweet. Who knows, maybe he did end up in another world. I mean who never said there aren't any besides ours." _I wanted to share the big lunch I made but this is nice too. _Amber thought as she nudged her waterproof back pack with her leg. "Didn't the weather forecast call for clear skies?" Adam asked as dark clouds started to coat the sky. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and every one noticing the sudden change in weather flinched all at once. Rain began pouring down like crazy. "Well so much for a warm afternoon at the water park." Amber said with a sigh. "How are we supposed to get to our rooms with out getting soaked?" some one in the crowd asked. "I don't have t worry." Amber said happily about being in a swim suit (tang top bikini with short swimming trunks). The wind began to roar "here take these." Adam pulled out a jacket that was a little big for Amber but it worked. Thunder clashed again and then. BOOM! "THERE WAS AN EXPLOSION!"

"IT WAS WHERE THE JEWELS WERE!"

"Passengers please remain calm and evacuate the ship! This is not a drill! I repeat! This is not a drill!" Every one began to panic as the passengers filed onto the life rafts. "What about our families?"

"Don't worry. You have you're cell phone right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then, call them once we get to shore. After all, they were in a restaurant no where near the explosion." They had made it on to their life boats and they were heading away from the sinking ship. Amber put on a pair of goggles (not the lame swimming kind, more like ski goggles but only more like sunglasses) to cover her eyes from the beating rain. Then all of a sudden the waves began to jerk relentlessly. Then out of no where "I'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

"SIR! CALM DOWN! AUUUGH!" Amber fell over.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was like a nightmare. The waves pulled at and beat againsed Amber. She could barely hear Adam screaming her name any more and she was over come by fear as she began to lose her strength. And then she was pulled in by an overpowering current. Amber was pulled under the water. She began to spin down in the water. _WHAT'S GOING ON?? _Amber was about to give up when she saw two lights. One a sapheric blue, the other more of a sky blue. The torrent of the whirl pool caused them to cross each other a few times. Eventually the two light were drawn into another one at the sea bottom. The whirl pool was so powerful that Amber was pulled down almost instantaneously, so she still had some breath. As if by some sort of miracle Amber found the strength to swim towards the lights. She grabbed them. There was another huge flash of light, Amber was surrounded by a wonderful cloud filled blue sky, and she managed to get a breath. Then again she was in water, falling. She looked down and saw what she thought was a dream; a white city filled with water (A.K.A this is like a super sized Pnuema with fountains and stuff). She looked in front of her face and saw the ocean of what she could only think to be a world with in our own.


	2. Peril arrives

Hey, here's the next part

Hey, here's the next part. Please review. And TL-chan thanks for uploading all those spider riders episodes on youtube (she has a different username there just for the record).

**Riders' POV_** The riders had arrived at the limits of the ancient city of Atlantis. The sandy beach was a little strange to the riders and it reminded Hunter of home. There was a ten-foot wall that surrounded the city and at certain points there were stair cases that allowed people to go inside. Whoever designed the city must have really liked white stair cases and symmetry cause the city was a HUGE white circle that led up to one giant point at the tip of an enormous hill. Branching off from them were smaller towns and such. And at five points in the city were these huge bowl/fountain things on eight foot pillars. Four of them were towards the upper area of the city; they formed a square with in the circular city. The fifth was at this weird shrine at the tip of the city. As they proceeded inside the city Corona noticed that Hunter seemed quite tense. "Hunter, what's wrong?"

"Oh uh… well… its sort of hard to believe I'm about to walk into a legend. For hundreds of years earthens have searched for this city. And now I'm just walking into it. Crazy huh?"

"Yeah."

"Try and stay focused please." Athrun said. They were in side the city when "look what's that?" water was coming down in to the pillars. "Looks like its about time for the water to come and be cleansed."

"Hey look! In the upper west pillar!" Hunter shouted. There was a twinkling "I sense an earthen's presence" Aqune said. "Oh crap!"

"What is it?" Corona asked. "You remember what I told you the lady said! They were after earthens!"

"If they get there first then they'll get exactly what they want!" Magma said. "We can't let that happen!" Igneous shouted. "FLAME SPIDER OUT!"

"HOLD IT IGNEOUS!" Hunter tried to stop Igneous but he was already too far. "What is it?" Aqune asked. "Let's just say earthens aren't very accustomed to seeing battle spiders!" Hunter said as he chased after Igneous.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Amber's POV_ **Amber violently fell into a pool of water. She swam to the surface coughing and gasping. She was very weak yet she managed to swim to the edge and climb down some stairs to the ground. She coughed more and then pulled off her goggles while lying on the ground. She tried to get up as her blurred vision focused. Amber thought that what she had seen a moment ago was an illusion brought on by swallowing sea water. She stood up and regained her composure and thought she must have been unconscious. _This… this can't be happening…! Wait a sec… _"OH CRAP DID I DIE?!?!?!? AM I DEAD!?!?!?!... Wait a sec… you'd figure there'd be an angel to greet me… and I didn't face judgment (I apologize if this disagrees with you're beliefs), OH THANK GOD I'M ALIVE!" Amber contemplated again as she took off her high tops (those sneakers that go up to you're ankles) and poured the water out of them.. _Well I fell into the ocean… and now I'm in this water themed city… HOLY CRAP IS THIS ATLANTIS???!!!_ Amber began to pace after she put her shoes back on when she saw some thing headed her way. _What is that? Is it a… no way…!_ "Looks like a… giant… spider… A GIANT SPIDER!!!!" Amber ran for her life as fast as she could. "HOLD ON!" Amber ran even faster. "NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU PARALIZE ME WITH VENOM AND SUCK OUT MY GUTS!!!!" _What in the world is that girl talking about?_ "Igneous!" Hunter had finally caught up. At this point he was gasping for breath. "Where's the (pant) earthen (pant) kid (sigh)?"

"I found her but she ran as if a monster was chasing her. She acted as if she had never seen a battle spider before."

"THAT'S CAUSE SHE HASN'T!"

"What do you mean?"

"As far as an average (pant) earthen is concerned, battle spiders (pant) don't exist. Much less an inner world."

"And the paralyzing her with venom and sucking out her guts?"

"That's what earthen spiders, which the biggest of the big get to be about the size of you're hand, do to their prey."

"So she assumed that a battle spider is basically a larger version of an earthen spider, am I right?" Aqune asked. "Yep."

"Just like you. Huh Hunter." Shadow said from with in Hunter's manacle. "Come again?" Igneous asked. "Long story."

"And a hilarious one!"

"Shadow, shut up."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What (gasp) in the (pant) hell (pant) was that? I have a feeling if there were giant spiders here it would've been (pant) in the stories." Amber laid on the ground and noticed that day light was diminishing. She guessed that what ever gave this place the light it needs for day is going to night mode. _OK so let's see what we have here. _Amber reached in to her back pack and went over the little supplies she had. "Lap top with no internet, lunch for two, crank flash light, oh! My body spray is flammable! I can use it to start a fire later! Next we have… I COMPLETELY FORGOT I HAD MY CELL PHONE, and there's no service." Amber sweat dropped. She as she knelt more she felt two small objects in her pocket. She reached in it _the jewel of the sky and the jewel of the sea…!_ "Hey!" Amber stood up and saw Hunter waving his hand in the air. "GYYYYAAAAAAA!" Hunter stopped. "What's up?" he asked as Amber crawled back wards. "Y-y-y-you c-c-c-can't b-b-b-be here! Y-y-y-you w-w-w-were p-p-p-pronounced d-d-d-dead!"

"I was what now?"

"THE RUINS! THE RUINS HAD COAPSED FROM THE INSIDE AND THE POLICE NEVER FOUND YOU'RE BODY!"

"Oh, so I guess my disappearance was publicized wasn't it?"

"Uh, YEAH!" Amber said leaning from behind another fountain. "Wait a sec, I remember Adam saying that you might have gotten sucked into this inner world thing… don't tell me that this place is…!"

"Took you long enough to figure it out." Shadow said from with in Hunter's manacle. "Who said that?"

"Long story."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hunter and Amber's POV_ **Hunter and Amber watched the inner world's ocean as the light diminished. "So Adam still talks about me?"

"Yeah, he misses you allot. So what's up with the injury to you're leg?"

"Well, uh."

"Who's this Adam kid?" Shadow asked. "I still can't believe that they have talking watches down here…"

"That's cause they don't." Shadow said from with in the manacle. "What was that?"

"NOTHING!" Hunter exclaimed. "So they don't have sun sets down here." Amber asked once again noticing the diminishing light. "Nope."

"Or clouds?"

"Nope."

"Or rain."

"Nuh uh."

"Or wind?"  
"I wish."

"Geez, it must be pretty bland down here." Amber said as she laid back with her legs leaning over ANOTHER stair case. "So do you know what that huge spider thing back there was? Let me guess, they're the top of the food chain down here? You have to fight them?"

"ALL RIGHT I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

"Dude, what's up with you're watch?"

"I'M NOT A WATCH!" Shadow managed to force his way out of the manacle. "Since when can you get out on your own?"

"Hunter… don't make any sudden moves!"

"Oh for goodness sakes, I'M NOT A MONSTER!"

"You're not?!"

"NO!"

"Well sorry for being peer pressured into seeing ice spiders."

"Seeing what now?"

"It's a horror movie."

"Hunter, what's a movie?" Hunter sighed. "OK, we have allot of explaining to do."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(Other) rider's POV_ **Corona led the group as they searched for Hunter and Amber. Corona and Aqune were jealous of Amber (A.K.A they still don't actually know her name), Hunter ran after her as if the new threat was already hot on her heals. (Flashback to just after Igneous lost Amber) _"I have to find her! I know exactly what she's going through. She's probably scared out of her mind. But chances are she's even more scared than I was since she never even wanted to end up down here!" _then the group saw the two at the end of the path.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hunter and Amber's POV_ **"So in this inner world place chosen worriers ride these huge spider things called battle spiders in order to defend this world?"

"Pretty much."

"AWESOME! So did these guys evolve or did they just appear?" Amber knelt in front of Shadow. "Well uh…" Amber pulled a world map from out of her back pack, she marked the spot where Hunter came into the inner world or "vanished" as most people are concerned. "Could you put a map of the inner world on this one corresponding to where you came in?"

"Say what?"

"See this red mark?"

"Yeah."

"That's where the ruins are. Put a map of the inner world over this one and make sure the spot where you came in is over the red mark."

"Oh I get it."

"Wow Hunter, she's way more interested in the science behind the inner world than you ever were." Hunter anime fell. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what I said. All you wanted to do was go out on patrols and fight. Now here we have a girl who actually wants to learn about the sciences and cultures of the inner world. Amber, you've really changed my impression on earthens."

"Thanks, I think. So do you have any samples off inner world soil?"

"Why?"

"I want to know if the soil is volcanic. Do you know how much this inner world disproves the theory of continental drift?"

"Continental what now?" both Hunter and shadow asked. "Oh, you see on the map how some of the outer world's continents could vaguely fit together like a puzzle?" Hunter nodded and Shadow did the closest thing to nodding he could do. "Well when you count the part that's under the water they fit together even better. Also fossils and species of animals that could be found here were also found here." Amber pointed to 2 different continents. "Plus mountain ranges fit together. Eventually scientists came up with the idea that the continents all used to be one super continent called Pangea, but the point is scientists guessed that the continents were in a constant state of motion. But due to that fact when parts of the plats collide that's when earth quakes happen. If an earth quake happens in the ocean a tsunami happens. Just like in Indonesia (sigh)."

"You're quite the knowledgeable earthen." Igneous said. "Oh you must be the riders. Hunter already explained things."

"So any way, tsunami?" Shadow asked. "In Indonesia?!" Hunter exclaimed. "Oh, you were down here when it happened. The time bomb known as a fault boundary went off." Amber pointed to Indonesia. Then to the ocean next to it. "This is the outer world? It's almost totally covered in water!" Magma exclaimed. (NOTE/PREVIEW: this explanation is to make sure I don't have to do it later in a suspenseful scene) "About 70 percent to be exact. So you guys heard every thing from before right?" the riders nodded. "Ok so when one of these faults goes off there's a huge tremor. This one happened under the water. The tremendous force pushed all the water to the shores of Indonesia. But its not like you're deep enough under the water and you'll be safe. It's the whole water, thousands of pounds of pressure. So meanwhile on the coast of Indonesia earthens from all over were enjoying their Christmas vacations when there was a huge tremor, then the water on the beaches suddenly began to recede from the beach. They came in closer and then a huge wave came right at them. Since they came in closer it was too late to get away. A quarter of a million died."

"A quarter of a million!" Lumen exclaimed. "That must have had an enormous effect on the outer world's population."

"Not really, there are over two billion people in the outer world."

"OVER TWO BILLION!" all the riders exclaimed. "So as I was saying, the effects were so massive they could even be felt WAAAAY over here." Amber pointed to Hawaii. "I was on vacation here when it happened and we could tell that the waves were bigger than normal. I went to a museum while visiting my sister here in Chicago a while later." Amber pointed to Chicago. "It was after most of the info on the tsunami had been figured out and there was a display that showed the ripple effects on the oceans had gone one for more than three days. Just to give you an idea on the massive force. And this was an ill prepared area all though. There's a near identical fault way over off the coast of California." Amber pointed to California. "This is in the country where Hunter and I live, but on the other side of it. This area may be much better prepared with clearly marked path ways to shelters and buildings that were made to be earth quake resistant. But Indonesia showed them that they're prepared for a much smaller tsunami. This fault may be the same but it is WAY closer to the shore than the Indonesian one. The results would be catastrophic, and the fault is over due to go off."

"And you earthens managed to figure this out how?"

"The magic that is known as technology!"

"And this lets you spread information across the world in record amounts of time how?" Lumen asked. "Radio signals, E-mails, TV, the list goes on and on! Here, I'll show you one thing." Amber pulled out her cell phone. "What's that?" every one besides Hunter asked. "It's called a cell phone. Through radio signals you can speak to any other earthen that has one! But I don't have any service down here so it's basically useless." They all gained disappointed expressions. "Well any way, we should find a place to set up camp for the night."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The riders and friends decided to stay in one of the many abandoned homes scattered through out the city. The sun had finally finished setting, err, losing light. Amber shared a room with Aqune, Corona, and Sparkle while the guys were split between two rooms. Corona and Aqune were still a little too tense to sleep. "Boy, she sleeps like a rock." Corona said. "Like earthen like earthen I suppose." Aqune added. _"You two are sisters?! I have sisters too. But right now they're in the outer world. They're probably freaking out right now." _Corona saw that Amber was having a fairly restless sleep. "Most likely she's worrying about the welfare of her relatives and friends." Aqune said. "Aqune…" Corona said. "What is it?"

"If we find a gate way to the outer world that this girl can use, do you think…?"

"That Hunter will go with her? I'm not sure."

"Well you heard what he said! His friends and family really miss him!"

"Yes but right now there's a big threat to the inner world right now. I can assure you he'd never leave it when there's any thing endangering it."

"How sweet," a voice from out side said. "WHO'S OUT THERE?! SHOW YOU'RESELVES!" Aqune yelled. "What's with all the yelling?" Amber said as she rubbed her eyes. "Good, the earthen with the jewels is awake." The same male voice said. "What's going on?!" all the others burst in the door. "My name is Peril, and I'm here for the jewels and the earthens" a cloaked man said from out side the window.


	3. a new power

Hi, sorry I've been taking so long. But there's something you should know. I received some inspiration for the conflict that's coming up from the day after tomorrow movie and the sonic unleashed video game.

Peril raised his arms. "ICE SPIDER!" A large amount of water accumulated beneath his feet as he jumped into the air. The water took the form of a ferocious spider then froze. "ICE SCYTHE!" I bet you can figure that he conjured up water in the shape of a scythe and the water froze. "What an atrocity!" Lumen shouted. The riders in their full battle form all began lunging at and attacking the ice spider with Athrun and Amber watching from the sidelines. "Go for the eyes dang it!" Amber hissed. "I don't see you doing anything." Athrun said. "Look who's talking!"

"ARROW OF LIGHT!" Corona's glowing arrow flew at Peril. "ICE SHOT!" Peril raised his hand at the arrow, his hand and the arrow glowed, and the arrow froze and broke. Hunter and Igneous both lunged at Peril with their swords but Peril blocked with his scythe then sliced at the two! Luckily they jumped back just in time in order to avoid being seriously injured. _If they coordinated their attacks…_ "MORNING STAR!"

"ARROW OF LIGH!"

"VIOLET STRIKE!"

"ICE SHIELD!" All of the attacks were blocked by the ice shield. _Yeah… that just may work! _"HUNTER!" Hunter turned around. "WHAT IS IT???!!!"

"DODGE BALL!" Amber yelled. "WHAT??!!"

"LOB AND DODGE!" While the riders were baffled Hunter (being a sports freak) instantly understood. "Corona! Magma! Aqune! Now!" They all nodded. "ARROW OF LIGHT!"

"MORNING STAR!"

"VIOLET STRIKE!"

"ICE SHIELD!" The attacks were blocked and there was a huge flash of smoke. And right out of the smoke Hunter Igneous and Lumen all took a big chunk out of the fake me out battle spider! Peril fell down and Igneous pointed his sword at his chest. "Now then why don't you explain to us why you need an earthen so badly?" Amber came up to him as well. "And why are you after the jewels of the sky and the sea?!"

"The what?" The riders asked. Well uh, I would've told you guys about this sooner but I just didn't know how to find the right words." Amber pulled the jewels out of her pocket. "DEER ORACLE!" Lumen shouted. "LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THOSE THINGS!" Hunter yelled. "They were being carried on the cruise ship that I was on. An explosion near their vault is the culprit for my being down here. But before that explosion there was an attempt at stealing them. Would you and whoever you're working for happen to know something?"

"What a deductive little earthen you are." A female voice said. "That voice!" Hunter said. "What?!" Amber asked. "The reason I have these scars on my leg." Amber gulped as their heads shot around. There was water spinning into a cocoon and out of that a cloaked woman came. "Now I'll just be taking those." She said with an open palm. Hunter Lumen and Igneous jumped in front of Amber while the others kept a close eye on Peril. "Peril. You know he won't be pleased."

"Who's he?!" Aqune shouted. "Who else? My master."

"And who's that?" Amber asked angrily. "The reason this city is down here in the inner world." Dozens of thoughts just ran through Amber's Nancy drew book accustomed mind. _Her master is the reason Atlantis is in the inner world?! He must have been the cause for the disaster in the stories! But what human could do such a thing? Or… maybe… just maybe…_ "You're master isn't human is he?" Amber said. "Bingo! My oh my. Don't you have a good head on you're shoulders?"

"You have no idea." Amber said slyly. **"Anaya…" **The woman immediately turned around at the sound of that deep… almost demonic voice. "Master!"

"Master?" Hunter asked. **"Peril…"**

"Yes my lord!" Peril regained his strength and inhumanly shot up into the air and to "Anaya's" side. **"I need you to do something…" **

"What is it that you need so much for you to force communicating from with in you're prison??!!" Peril asked. **"The earthen girl…"** The riders gathered protectively around Amber. **"She has potential…"**

"Is you're master, whatever in the hell he is, crazy enough to think that I'd work for him??!!" **"She may be able to command the power of the jewels…" **_So the jewels DO have power! _**"She also has superb knowledge of the outer world's echo system…" **_Why would they be after a person who has knowledge about how the outer world works? _**"Bring her to me."**

"Yes my lord!" Both Peril and Anaya said. **"I will give you these." **Purple and black sparking orbs appeared in front of them. The two grabbed them and their eyes began to glow the same color as the orbs. **"This power…"** Their voices also began to emanate with the same occult aura as the their master's. **"Its wonderful!" **

"**ICE DEVILS!" **"Peril shouted. Water began to accumulate and took the firm of men with wings. They froze and there were ice devils all around the riders. The riders all stood back to back around Amber and Athrun. Athrun held Amber tightly. "There are too many!" Sparkle said. "Hunter! The oracle keys!" Aqune yelled. "Right!"

"The what?" Amber asked. "Just watch!" Hunter took one of the oracle keys out of his pocket. "ORACLE'S LIGHT!" Hunter was once again bathed in the light of the oracle. Once the light diminished he had new armor. "Awesome…"

"**Interesting, that'd make a nice side gift for master wouldn't it?" **Peril said. **"They most deffinently will! ATTACK!" **The ice demons came at the group five at a time. "ELECTRA TWIST!" Hunter rammed through another wave of devils but there were simply too many. Eventually they manage to force their way through the riders. Now the riders were too preoccupied protecting themselves to protect Amber! The largest devil closed in. Amber fell back and slid backwards as it came closer. _Stay back…_ It picked her up by her shirt. "L-l-let go!"

"AMBER!" Athrun shouted. Another devil simply grabbed Athrun by the neck. _Stop it. _He gripped tighter. _No…_ "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The jewel of the sky began to shine intensely. Typhoon strength winds began to emanate from the shining stone. The devils shattered one after another. **"Crap, ICE SYTHE!" **Peril ran towards Hunter. _**I might not get the jewels but I'll deffinently get the oracle keys! **_"No you don't! WIND GURDIAN!" The wind exerted from the jewel of the sky created a shield around Hunter blowing Peril and his scythe beck 15 feet! "Uh, thanks Amber. How'd you do that?"

"I'm not actually completely sure…"

"**We'll be back again!" **And with that the ice twins were gone in one flash of black. The riders powered down back into their normal clothes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**Please accept our deepest apologies master." **Peril and Anaya were kneeling in front of a statue that let off a strange aura. **"There is no need for that…"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Being close to the jewels when their power was released was enough…"**

"**So then…!"**

"**I can break free on my own."**


	4. HEre's where the REAL trouble starts

Hey, here's the next part! Glad to see there are a few new fics coming up!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own spider riders. If any events in this fic bare similarities and/or relations to real life events such are pure coincidence. This is a fictional story.

Amber, Athrun and the riders were all pondering what in the world that voice was and what he could possibly be. "Well I'm stumped." Hunter said laying back. "Why would he want an earthen with knowledge of the outer world's echo system…? What's so important about the jewels…?" Amber said with her hand on her chin. "Well you're the detective here!" Hunter said. "Its not as easy as the TV shows make it look! I need more facts to come up with a theory!... Hang on… THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?" Every one asked. "Athrun!"

"Yeah?"

"The Atlantians were supposed to be really advanced right?"

"Yes, they were."

"Then they had to have some place where they stored their records and stuff! Maybe a public library?"

"There was supposed to be one on one of the higher terraces of the city!"

"We should go there! We might find something on this guy! Maybe even the jewels!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The riders had used their spiders in order to get to the library. It looked like something out of ancient Rome. The inside of the Library was completely lit by outside light. It was also not a good place for some one with a case of asthma. The riders walked in. "Now you guys have to be REALLY careful with the books! One wrong move and ancient history can deteriorate into dust! Split up, Hunter, Igneous, and Lumen will take the upper floors. Corona, come with me behind the desk to check the library's records. Athrun, Magma, and Aqune will take the rest of the bottom floor!"

"Is it just me or do all earthens seem to have the heart and mind of a leader?" Lumen said. "Just the ones that get involved in an effort to save one or more worlds." After Hunter made that comment Igneous needed to lean on a column for support. The group began to search through book after book, file after book after file. Blowing dust off the covers. "Try and make sure you're not in the fictional section!" Amber shouted AFTER Hunter had gone through more than 5 children's stories. "It's a really good thing most of this is in English." Amber muttered to her self as she went through another record. Athrun had found a particularly thick book; he cracked it open when he found that the center of the pages of the book had been cut out to hide a large key! "Hey guys! I think I found something!" The riders had all gathered around Athrun. What is it?" Igneous asked. "Its some kind of key." The handle was a dragon and the key part was vaguely shaped like a spider. "A dragon and a spider, that's an odd combo…" Amber said. "Can I see that book?" Amber asked. She looked at the cover and saw what looked like an image of the outer world with a dragon wrapped round it. _Where have I…? _"(GASP) BEHIND THE LIBRARIAN'S COUNTER!" The same mark as that on the cover of the book was there. The riders rushed over and began to press up againsed the small cylinder behind the counter where people would check out their books. I think I found something!" Corona exclaimed. She and her sister rubbed some dust off of a raised spot on the wall to find what looked like a keyhole just big enough for the large key! "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Amber asked. "Dang it, I feel like my life's been crossed with an episode of Scooby Doo."

"Scooby who now?" Magma asked. Hunter and Amber cracked up. Amber shoved the key in and twisted. The room began to shake and the floor beneath them shook a little. A small section lowered and then a small keypad with the English alphabet on it was revealed. "What is this?" Lumen asked. "It looks like a keyboard with some writing over it!" Hunter said. "A keyboard?" Aqune asked. "In the outer world we've managed to create things like type-writers where you press the key of the punctuation mark or letter you want to write down and it writes it for you. With enough practice you can be really fast." Amber answered.

"Name one case where it saved them time."

"Me." Amber said. She brushed the dust off of the writing "A hill full a hole full, you can't catch a bowl full…?" Amber read. "What in the world does that mean?" Lumen asked. "Oh! Oh! Oh! I know this one! I know this one!" Hunter exclaimed. "So do I, I read it in a book on dragons." Amber said.

"What's a dragon?" Every one that was born in the inner world said. "It's a mythical reptile of the outer world. Their stories range from being benevolent, intelligent and kind creatures to them being violent monsters. For instance, some worshiped them, while there were still many stories of them kidnapping princesses and young maidens." Sparkle gulped. "So what's the answer to the riddle?" Igneous asked. Hunter and Amber both looked at each other and said "fog." As Amber typed it in. The room again began to shake and the floor lowered again. Every one jumped off of the lowering section; a staircase was revealed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group had walked down the stair case to a hidden corridor too small for battle spiders. Amber led the way with her flash light. "I still can't believe the contraptions earthens have managed to create." Lumen said.

"You don't know the half of it." Amber said as they proceeded down the hall. "What is it?"

"Well, we've also had more pushing us to adapt and develop these contraptions."

"I still don't understand."

"I believe Hunter already told you about the outer world's weather right?" Lumen nodded. "Well that weather isn't always so pretty and nice; at times it can become very deadly. So we adapted, we created larger, more resistant homes. Machines that can help us create these buildings faster, we created means to communicate from long distances, and more to improve that. There's everything for just about every thing now. The earthen world feels allot smaller than it used too…" Hunter and Amber were al little bit ahead when they reached the end of the corridor. There was another map of the outer world at the end. But there were strange arrows all over the oceans. "Why do I get the feeling that I've seen this before…?" Hunter said. "SCIENCE CLASS!!" Amber exclaimed. "Amber, this isn't the time to reminisce about when you lived the life of an average girl."

"No! No! No! We were studying this in science class! These arrows are the currents that go through the waters of the oceans of the outer world! They act as major climate regulators! The temperature of the water affects the temperature of the surrounding area!' Like look right here!" Amber pointed to the Atlantic current. "This one right here played a major roll in a recent film. Its called "The day after tomorrow." In it large chunks of the ice caps way up here!" Amber pointed to the North Pole. "They broke off and cooled the current so much that it had a major effect on the whole northern half of the earth's climate. It got so cold that it reached over 300 degrees below zero!"

"Is that even possible?" Lumen asked. "Colds like that do exist. Scientists managed to create rooms where temperatures like that have been made for experiments. But the movie was totally exaggerated. Nothing like that especially in the little amount of time it happened can happen." The riders let out a sigh of relief. "But why would there be an image of the outer world's ocean currents in a place such as this?" Sparkle asked. Amber pondered for a second. Hunter's eyes managed to wander to the roof of the corridor and he found it was allot higher than expected! "Amber! There's another drawing! Shine the light upwards!" Amber obeyed and there was another image of the outer world. Only this seemed oddly different. The currents were out of wack and there seemed to be strange markings going across the continents. "Its too high. The flash light isn't bright enough. Can some one lift me up or something?" All the guys kept on giving each other silent stair until Hunter volunteered. "Can you…. se anything?" Hunter grunted. "It looks like…" Amber shined the flash light on the planet to see that all the currents were completely out of whack, and there were huge cracks going over the continents! "Corona! Grab my camera from my bag and take a picture!"

"Uh, how do I do that?"

"Ugh, just press the round button; focus on the image of the continent then press the button next to it!"  
"OK!" Corona obeyed. Most of every one flinched at the flash. "Wow! It was really cool how the camera could zoom in like a telescope! Hold on a sec… Amber there's something above the continent!" Amber shined the flashlight over the image to see another dragon circling the earth! _That dragon AGAIN! _

"**I see you've discovered an image of the prophecy…" **As the riders shot around Amber fell off of Hunter and sweat dropped. "OW MUCH!"

"Sorry Amber." Hunter said rubbing the back of his head. "Peril!" Lumen shouted. Peril snapped his fingers and the floor beneath Amber lowered then came right out from underneath of her! "AMBER!" Hunter quickly jumped in after her! The floor suddenly closed after that. **"Now you have no jewels and no oracle keys, as well as no battle spiders to help you out."**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"OK…ow…" Hunter muttered. "Hunter…"

"Yeah?"

"GET OFF!" Hunter was lying right on top of Amber. He stammered up and they both whipped themselves off. **"Welcome…"** The 2 earthens shot around to see a strange statue of a dragon wrapped in chains in front of them. The statue let off an eerie aura. **So then… tell me."**

"Tell you what?" Hunter asked angrily. "Why did you bring us here?" Amber asked her fist over her chest. **"I want to know…"**

"Know what?!" Hunter exclaimed. **"How much the world I was born in has changed in the last few thousand years…" **This came as a shock to Hunter and Amber. "Y-you're an earthen…?!"

"**Precisely."**

"But you're not even human!" Amber yelled. **"I once was one." **_Dare I ask? _"What happened…?"

"…" Hunter and Amber remained silent waiting to hear a horrific story.

"…"

"…"

"**I was an Atlantian boy… I never really did fit in with any of the other Atlantian children." **_"Why am I not surprised? _Amber thought to her self. **"Girl…"**

"Ha?"

"**You and I had much in common. I can feel it in you're heart. You dream of making a difference. You dream of making you're mark on history in a whirl wind adventure. But you can't get such. So you resolve by reading about you're dream, fantasizing about you're dream, and writing about it in the hopes that you're prayers to God will be answered."** _HOW IN THE HELL DOES THIS GUY KNOW ME SO WELL???!!! _**"I was the same. Then it happened…" **

"What happened?" Hunter asked. **"My prayers were answered. You're oracle was also an Atlantian. She was a fortune teller. I went to her. '**You shall be granted great power, and play a maigor roll in the reforming of this world. But be warned, you're part may not be for the better of the earth in most people's opinions.' **I went to the peak of the city. I asked for the power that was fore seen to be given to me, and it appeared with in the fountain's waters in the form of 2 jewels…" **

"The jewel of the sky and the jewel of the sea…" Hunter muttered. **"I touched them and attained a new form. The dragon you see before you is less than a 1/100 scale of my most powerful form... I saw how gluttonous and horrid the Atlantians had become. Then I remembered; the ;lesson of natural selection…"**

"Natural what now?" Hunter asked. "It means that the weak die and the strong survive."

"**Precisely. I found my self to be the only one worthy of this judgment. So I implied it to the pitiful Atlantians. Oh how you should have seen them run from what they thought they could predict!"**

"Predict?!"

"Its weather isn't it? The sky and the control virtually ALL weather."

"**Quite the deductive one, just like my self."**

"SHUT UP! Don't you ever compare me to you! I'm not a dirty killer that was driven mad by power!"

"**But that fortune teller came across powers of her own! We battled in the skies of the outer world! Unfortunately… she won… But thankfully she didn't have the nerve to kill me. Instead she sealed me away and resealed my true power with in the jewels you bare little earthen girl. But having a piece of their power released with in the city... I can…"**

"You can what?" Hunter asked. **'BREAK FREE!" **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The other riders and Athrun had taken a serious beating at the Hands of Peril. They were now outside of the library. The battle was about to come to a depressing end when there was a large tremor! **"Well then. It seems that I have to leave you now. Adieu." **Peril said with a bow. And like that, with a flash of purple and black he was gone! "Well we got our butts handed to us." Athrun panted. "But why did he just give up like that?" There was an enormous tremor! The riders and even their spiders could barely keep their balance as the weaker buildings and the smaller fountains fell apart! "Guys! Is that you?" Hunter said using the communicator ability on his manacle. "Hunter! You and Amber are OK!" Corona exclaimed. "Yeah, just barely. But listen! You have to get as far away from the city as fast as possible!"

"Why?"

"The threat is about to-"

"**REEDOM AT LAST!" **Al large roaring could be heard from the very tip of the city. The shaking became even more furious! And like that the entire top terrace of the city collapsed! And out of it came an enormous black dragon! Chains were breaking off of it's outrageously large body! The dragon flew to the sky of the outer world and reached it's roof! **"THIS CANNOT HOLD BME BACK!" **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(OUTER WORLD,THE UNITED STATES,WASHINGTON DC, CONGRESS)**

The members of congress were having a vote with their new president watching when the lamps began to shake. The shaking became more and more furious. People filed out side and the shaking became more and more furious! Then just like that across the city dozens of buildings began to collapse in a line! Dust rose from the city as more and more buildings collapsed!

**(NEWS HELLICOPTER) **"This is Marry Madison! We're currently following a police chase! Wait! There seems to be panic ensuing on the ground after what looks like a massive earth quake in Washington! That's right! You did not hear me wrong! There is an earthquake occurring in Washington DC! Oh! Oh my God! Buildings are collapsing one after another! And what is this? There is a massive crack making its way through the city! People! I just don't know what this is!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(OUTER WORLD, RURAL FRANCE)**

Many people and tourists were wondering at the beauty of the French style buildings when suddenly the ground began to shake furiously! People began to scream in many different languages all across the town! Then right out of no where a massive crack began to form through all of the mountains and hills! People fell and ran trying to avoid the nearly unpredictable crack in the earth!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(OUTER WORLD, SYDNEY AUSTRAILIA)**

Many people were going about their daily business when there was another huge tremor! Then the waters from the beach began to recede! The life guard instantly called for an evacuation of the shores. Then just like that, a line of white! "EVACUATE THE SHORE! EVACUATE THE SHORE! TSUNAMI!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(INNER WORLD, INVECTED STATE CAPITOL) **

Bugues; the newly appointed leader of the invecteds was doing some of the usual paper work when the room began to shake! He ran out on his balcony to see that this tremor was affecting the entire city! Then debris fell from seemingly no where! He looked up to find an enormous crack forming on the roof of the inner world.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(INNER WORLD, ATLANTIS) **

The riders had managed to meet up with Hunter and Amber. At last the shaking ceased. The riders' moment of relief was stopped when they looked up to see a huge crack in the sky of the inner world! And beyond it! "T-t-the…"

"**OUTER WORLD!" **


	5. the hunt is on

Hey, sorry if this took too long, I've been on vacation with the family and my parents are a little strict about "spending time with the family." And my cousins most likely have been hogging the computer. To top it all off the computer that I originally was using to work on this chapter died of an unknown virus (shakes fist at the retards with no lives that actually spend time creating viruses just to ruin some one's day).

DISCLAIMER: I don't own spider riders. If this story bares similarities and/or relationships to real life events weather past, present, or future, such are pure coincidence. This is a fictional story.

The riders together again simply stared up at the giant opening that tore through the roof of the inner world. Sirens and screams echoed from the crack in the sky. Soon every one began to chatter; accept for Amber that is. "Amber…? You OK?" Igneous asked unsurely. "… OH (bleep)!!!!"

"Amber!" Hunter exclaimed. "C-c-can you blame me??? T-t-this i-i-is something of such enormous magnitude! D-d-do you have ANY idea the outrageous affect this could have on the outer world's economy??!! America is already barreling towards a recession!!!"

"It is?" Hunter asked as Amber began to pace, her hands trembling. "YES IT IS!! GMC nearly went bankrupt! All government interest rates are nearly at 0!!! THAT'S how desperate they are! AND the new president is about to go into office!! For goodness' sakes he's the first African American president!"

"He is! Wow, I've missed allot!"

"A-a-and to top it all off, if these cracks are international t-t-then that means that buildings have collapsed and tsunamis have struck world wide. ALLREADY the effects could take decades to repair the ECENOMIC affects! And that's for the outer world's only economic super power!"

"As interesting as hearing about the outer world's most powerful country is shouldn't we be investigating THAT?" Lumen said pointing at the pile of rubble that once was the tip of Atlantis. There was a bright light. Oddly this light was comforting and kind in it's warmth. Every one besides Amber instantly knew what it was. With a confused Amber riding with Hunter the riders rode on their mounts towards the edge of the pit. Out of the light came a woman with flowing green hair. Her closed eyes gracefully fluttered open. She seemed to emanate with hope it self. _**"My riders." **_She said. _**"And their friends." **_She added. _**"It is to my knowledge that you have been given a slight understanding of the crisis at hand. But I'm sure that Amber knows that there are still many more dangers. Amber, would you please explain?" **_Wondering how this woman knew her name Amber obeyed. "W-well, many geologists would love to take advantage of a situation like this in order to find out about the insides of the earth like they could never before. Most likely teams of geologists will come down into the cracks to observe the insides of the earth. If they come to the right crack there's a big chance that they'll find out about the inner world." The riders stared in dismay. _**"But fear not. All hope is not lost. I had foreseen this many years ago when I was a mere Atlantian fortune teller. There are shrines hidden through out the outer world. Although I am unaware of their lo their location I do know that they ARE in the outer world. If you bring my keys and the jewels to them the earth will slowly be restored. They were hidden by some of the most influential earthens in the world. Each key has it's own shrine. There are 2 special shrines for the jewels. Now all I can leave you with is this clue. Find the shrines, and be warned. HE will make allies with more corrupt earthens." **_One light floated out of each of the oracle's hands. One attached it self to Amber's arm. The other landed in Hunter's hands. As they stopped glowing the one that attached it self to Amber was a silver manacle! The one in Hunter's hands was a piece of paper. Hunter unfolded it and every one gathered around as Hunter unfolded it. "It's a picture of… a kite with a key hanging off of it in a lightning storm…?"

"_**The search is on." **_The riders were surrounded in light and they began to float off the ground, into the sky, and towards the crack in the roof of the inner world.


	6. Adventure across the outer world

Hey! Here's the next part! I'll try and get allot in during the break but I have to tell you that it may not be as easy as you think it'll be. I'm away from home and working by lap top.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own spider riders. If any events in this story bare similarities and/or connections to real life events (weather past present or future) such is total coincidence, this is a fictional story.

The riders (and Athrun) had gotten to the other side of the crack in the sky when they heard water beat againsed the glowing ball that was lifting them. The ball stopped glowing but it was still there. Every one looked around in astonishment at the earthen ocean. Amber looked down and then she noticed something around the giant crack in the bottom of the ocean that was obviously the doorway to the inner world. She saw that this crack continued for miles. Krystal looked again and saw what was a sunken ship. "Guys look at that!" Hunter exclaimed also seeing the ship wreck. Amber (still wearing her back pack) pulled out a pair of binoculars. "Oh my God…" She muttered. "What is it?" Sparkle asked. "T-that's the cruise ship that I was on before I got sucked into the inner world!" Amber said dropping her binoculars. Every one stared at the ship in awe. "I wonder why water isn't pouring into the inner world." Igneous said. "Most likely the oracle is doing all she can to ensure that doesn't happen in any of the under sea openings." Athrun answered. As the bubble floated to what every one assumed to be shore Lumen noticed that there was a large amount of debris in the water. "Amber, is the earthen ocean normally this… cluttered?"

"No, the tremors that were the result of the cracks in the earth most likely caused huge tsunamis all over. Witch would explain all the wood and tree's floating around. I'm just glad there are no bodies." Lumen nodded in agreement. The group heard some squeaking sounds. "What's that?" Igneous asked reaching for his sword. "Don't worry." Hunter said putting a hand on his shoulder. "They're just dolphins!" Amber said. "Dolphins?" Every non-earthen asked. Hunter and Amber pointed towards large grey playful-looking fish-like creatures. They innocently poked at the bubble and squealed as they swam around it. "Aw! They're so cute!" Sparkle exclaimed. "Dolphins are very intelligent, friendly, and curious sea creatures. They've even been known to help humans in distress." Amber said. The riders were very intrigued at this animal of the earthen world. "How do they go to sleep?" Sparkle asked. "They don't" Hunter answered. Every one besides Amber became confused. "Let me explain." Amber said. "A dolphin actually knows how to put half of it's brain to sleep at a time. So they never fall asleep but they still get the rest they need."

"I don't even want to know how you know this." Magma muttered. "Hey, are they OK?" Sparkle asked. The dolphins were becoming restless. They swam around the bubble frantically trying to push it along. "W-what are they doing?" Corona asked. "I don't know!" Amber exclaimed. "Dolphins only attack when provoked!"

"**ICE SPEAR!"** a long blade of ice flew at the bubble just barely hitting it! "Its Peril!" Igneous yelled. The cloaked man had his own bubble (only this one was glowing onyx and purple). "Can't this thing go any faster?" Amber asked. "The dolphins sure are doing what they can to make that happen!" Aqune said. The dolphins were really pushing the bubble along! As if they knew that the riders want to help them and that Peril wanted just the opposite! **"ICE SNAKE!" **Peril turned sea water into a long menacing snake! It bared its fangs and came at the bubble! Squealing the dolphins swam at it and lunged over and over again. The snake simply whipped them with its tail! "What do we do?" Amber asked. "Battle spiders may be adept under water but I don't know if they can get out of the bubble with out breaking it!" Corona yelled. "Hey look!" Hunter said as he pointed at the crack in the ocean floor. A blue and white battle spider flew out and began to battle the ice sneak! But with out a rider to help out the spider could do little. "We've got to help it!" Amber yelled. Suddenly light began to emit from Amber's pocket. She took the jewels out and found the jewel of the sea was glowing! She held the stone to her chest and prayed for the spider's success in this battle. Suddenly it began to glow brighter and the water around the snake and Peril spun furiously! The water even helped this new battle spider move faster until it managed to break the ice snake and pierce Peril's bubble!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The riders had finally managed to make it to shore, as did the mysterious battle spider. "Thank you for assisting me with those… stones." The spider said. "My name is Sahara. And this earthen girl is the newest spider rider I believe."

"That's right!" Amber said excitedly as she looked at her manacle. "So that's an earthen city." Aqune said pointing at the small city a bit of a walk away. "Nah, that's no where near as big as they really get." Hunter said. "What's that whaling sound coming from the city?" Corona asked. "The emergency sirens." Amber said grimly. "As you can see one of the cracks went straight through this city."

"Wait a moment." Lumen said. "What is this feeling?"

"What feeling?" Hunter asked. "I-its like… some one is blowing gently on my face."

"Yes, I feel it too." Aqune muttered. "That's wind." Hunter said. "Pretty common in the outer world." Amber added. "It feels good." Corona said. "I know. It feels like it's been 10 years since I felt the wind on my face." Hunter said. "But right now we have to focus on finding the shrines! Hunter, what was the first clue again?"

"Oh! It was… a kite… in a lightning storm… with a key on it."

"A kite. What's a kite?" Sparkle asked. "Its a sort of toy earthens use when its windy. It uses the wind to soar into the sky. It can be really fun. Especially kite fighting." Amber said. "You kite fight?" Hunter asked. "Yeah, its in my blood after all. But back to the clue. A kite in a lightning storm with a key dangling from it…?" Amber muttered with her hand on her chin. Then suddenly her and Hunter's eyes bulged out. "BENGAMINE FRANKLIN!" They both cried. "Who?" Every one else asked. "He was one of the most influential earthens in history! His discoveries still benefit us today! No wonder he was such a genius! He's a descendant of the Atlantians!" Amber said. "OK, so we know that Ben J hid the location to one of the shrines some where." Hunter said. "The question is how do we find out where?"

"I know!" Amber exclaimed. "There's a museum dedicated to him in Boston!" She said. "I'm guessing that's an earthen city." Lumen said. "Yep." Hunter added. "But we have one problem." Amber said. "Actually make that 2…" she added. "What are they?" Lumen asked. "2 missing persons cases that are supposed to be you're guides to this world. If some one were to recognize me or Hunter we'd be screwed. And then there's the fact that the first lead on one of the shrines is a guy who traveled all over the world. We may have to go across the outer world and back just for one shrine. And the thing is, with out any documeants confirming every one else's existence we can't even get them into the states." The riders began to ponder this. Then the emergency sirens in the city were whaling again. "I wonder what's going on."

"**Just wreaking a little havoc."**

CLIFF HANGER! DUN DUN DUNN!


	7. We're going to Boston!

Hey, sorry I haven't been updating buuuuuuuuuuuuuut, the thing iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssss…. –please excuse my language- **I HATE BEING SICK!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I HATE FUCKING HACKERS!!!!!!!!!! **BEING SICK SUCKS SO BADLY!!!!!!!!!!!!! The coughing, the head aches; I could hardly sleep, the first day of the new semester sucked!!! And to any hackers that may be reading this, **GO AND GET A LIFE YOU GOD DAMNED BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!! QUIT RUINING THE LIVES OF PEOPLE YOU'VE NEVER MET!!!!!!!! YOU'VE GOT FUCKING TALLENT!!!! QUIT WASTING IT WITH SOME WORHTLESS JOKE THAT MAKES YOU AMONGST THE MOST DESPISED PEOPLE BY COMPUTER USERS!!!!!!! AND TO THE FREAK THAT HACKED MY OLD COMPUTRE, IM GOING TO A COMPUTER SCIENCE CAMP IN DC THAT'S RUN BY AN IVEY LEAGUE COLLEGE AND WHEN THE SUMMER IS OVER IM GONNA GETYA!!!!!!!!!!!! **On to the fan fiction.

The riders all shot around to see Anaya, then with a wink she vanished in a flash of black and purple. "I say we go check it out." Hunter said. Hesitantly the others agreed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The riders had arrived at the edge of the city. "T-this is an earthen city…!" Aqune muttered. The riders were surprised at how the buildings were built and the large scores of people (that were actually running past them for safety from a currently unknown threat). "But what are they even running from?" Sparkle asked. "-Gulp- (points) THAT!" Every one looked in the direction of Amber's hand. There were large purple and black gremlin-like monsters running rampant! Their claws emanated with onyx sparks, large spikes protruded from their joints. The more powerful looking monsters were humanoid, where as the others walked on all fours. "All right!" Igneous yelled. "ARACHNA-"

"Slow down there skirt boy." Amber said as she grabbed Igneous's arm. "What are you doing?? We have to help those people!!"

Every one stared at Amber, then at Hunter. "Just watch." He said. "But!"

"Igneous! We can help these people by restoring the earth via the keys and the jewels! We can leave situations like this to the local police."

"The who?" Lumen asked. "ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS! YOU ARE IN DANGER!! PLEASE REMAIN INDOORS!!" Men in black suits and helmets with see-through shields came ramming in. The running people stopped and held out box-like objects that sometimes produced flashes of light to the impending battle. "Guys, you may want to cover you're ears." Hunter said. "FIRE AT WILL!!!!" I don't think I have to describe what gunfire is like to you readers. After the rampage was don't, all that was left of these little "gremlins" as Amber came to call them were just mangles meshes of mush that dissolved into dust.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the crowds of people cheered and proceeded back into the city (even though officers were still trying to keep the area clear) every one simply stared. "…What just happened…?" Shadow asked from with in Hunter's manacle. "Earthen weaponry happened, lets leave it at that." And Amber gestured for every one to follow. "So, if I'm right, we're in California and our best bet to find anything on Ben J should be the museum dedicated to him in Boston." Amber pulled her cell phone out. "Now that I'm in the outer world I should have service… YES! Oh crap…!"

"What is it?" Hunter asked. "45 messages._.'"

"You can leave messages on you're phone?!" Sparkle asked. "Y-yeah, its for when you can't answer, the phone records a message left by the person that's calling. I guess when I vanished every one tried to see if I was Ok somehow…"

"_I FEEL SO UNTOUCHED THAT I NEED YOU SO MUCH THAT I JUST CAN'T RESIST YOU, TIERED ENOUG H TO SAY THAT I MISS YOU! _(Strings solo)"

"Why is you're phone playing music?"

"That's my ring tone, some one's calling…!" Amber pressed a button. "…Hello…?"

"AMBER!!!"

"A-Adam…!"

"THANK GOD! Where the hell have you been? Every one and every things gone nuts. Geez it was crazy enough having ONE best friends that vanished into thin air." Adam kept on going on about how nuts things got after Amber had vainished as if she had been in another world (lol) and didn't know about the recent international pandemonium. While this was happening Hunter started mouthing questions and Amber kept on gesturing for him to stop and to be quiet. After Adam finished Hunter just stopped with a hand on his forehead and a group of very confused inner-worlders. "So…"

"WHERE ARE YOU???" Amber covered the mic.

"What do I do??" she hissed. "Don't ask me!!" Hunter hissed back. "Guys, we're getting a few on lookers." Lumen said. "I say we tell him and he tells our folks." Amber said quickly. "WHAT???" Hunter hissed (again). "Why would we do that?" He said (in a normal voice). "Oh come on Hunter! If my parents find out I'm alive they'd-"

"Never let you go on this huge journey and probably ground you just to make sure you didn't!"

"Earthen parents seem strict…" Sparkle said. "Look, my parents might understand."

"Keyword MIGHT."

"AND! If they do not only will they provide FUNDS for this international adventure, but you could be cleared too, and Hunter, you're a famous missing persons case, if we don't clear up that your OK we could get stopped by police officers and BOOM! ADVENTURE OVER!"

"All… all right. Tell him."

"Adam, you still there?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I still have a bad feeling about this." Hunter said pacing. "Wow Hunter, normally its Igneous that paces worrying." Lumen joked. Every one besides Hunter and Igneous broke out laughing. Amber had Adam meet her in a small square in the city that was all grass, trees, and a statue. There were a few 12 story buildings around the block and the sun had set. The street lights flickered on. "Wow!" Athrun sputtered. "What is that?" Sparkle asked. "A Street light." Hunter answered as he leaned against a tree. "Where does the light come from?" Corona asked. "A light bulb."

"Ben J invented it." Hunter said.

"That was THOMAS EDISON! Not BENJAMINE FRANKLIN."

"Whatever."

"What's that sound?" It was a small roaring-ish sound was coming. "It's a car. Its something earthens use to travel." Amber answered. Every one hid behind a few tree's as the car pulled up. A brunette boy that led a few adults walked out. _Here we go… _(Sigh). Amber stepped out from behind one of the trees. "OH MY GOD!" A woman ran up to Amber and smothered her. Then a man and two other women followed. "OH thank god your all right." The woman said. "Mom, I'm OK."

_That's Amber's family! _Most of every one thought to themselves. "Amber!"

"Adam!"

"Its great that your OK." A man and a woman, both with bright red hair walked over. The man was wearing a military uniform, where as the woman was wearing normal dress. "But you said that you found out something about our son." The woman said. "Y-yeah, about that." Amber turned towards every one. "Ahem… AHEM!"

"Oh all right!" Hunter, with his hands in his pockets, walked out. The women fell on her knee's and put her hands over her mouth, the man simply stared open mouthed. They finally ran over and nearly squeezed the living day lights out of Hunter. "OK! OK! I GET IT! YOU MISSED ME!"

"Oh my god, Hunter! Where in the world have you been??" The woman (who was obviously Hunter's mother) asked. "Ah ha, ha, ha… funny you say it those exact terms…" Hunter muttered. "What? 'Where in the world have you been'?"

"Its not so much the 'where' or the 'have you been' rather the 'in the world'." Amber answered. "I don't understand."

"Remember grandpa's stories?" Hunter's mother and father looked at each other uneasily. "Not this crap again." Hunter's father said with a hand on his forehead. "THEY WERENT JUST STORIES!" Hunter shouted. "I don't have time for this, come on, we're going home." He grabbed Hunter's arm but Hunter broke away. "No dad!" every one (including those that were born with in the inner world) simply stared wondering weather they should intervene. "If grandpa's storied weren't enough this will be! SHADOW SPIDER OUT!"

Shadow appeared in a flash of light. Hunter's father fell back and crawled backwards a few feet. "…Hello." Shadow muttered nervously. Immediately basically every one in the premises that was seeing a battle spider for the first time broke out screaming. "Guys, guys!" Amber tried to calm every one down. "There's you're proof!" Hunter shouted pointing at Shadow. "This is Shadow! He's a battle spider! They're a common occurrence in the INNER world!"

"Am-Amber, honey. Do you mind explaining what's going on?" Amber's mother asked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And now we're here talking to you!" Amber said with a gasp. Hunter and Amber had spilled the beans. And when I type "the beans" I mean ALL "the beans." Hunter started from the moment the ruins started to collapse, to the oracle keys, to defeating mantid, to being attacked by Anaya, to going to Atlantis! After he got there Amber came in with her side of the story and she went from her arrival, to Peril's first attack (cue image of Amber's mom nearly fainting), to the library, to the talking dragon statue, to the earth quake, to the oracle, to the bubble, to seeing the gremlins, to Adam's call, right to "and now we're talking to you!" The group of Hunter and Amber's loved ones stared blankly at those from the inner world. "I can confirm this." Shadow said with an arm-leg-thing in the air. "This is a bit much to take in…" Hunter's father said holding his head with one hand. "Hunter, I-I'm so sorry I didn't believe like you did!"

"But we can't just let them go on an international goose chase like this!" Amber's mom said. "They could die!"

"But allot more people will die if we don't do something mom!" Hunter's and Amber's family stared at each other again. "I think they can do it." Hunter's dad said. "So do I" Amber's eldest sister said. "They do have their friends from the inner world…" Hunter's mother said. "But they're all just kids!" Amber's mom said. "Kids that saved another world!" Amber pointed out with a finger in the air. "Why can't we just come with you guys??"

"I have a feeling that a party of over 10 will be a bit conspicuous." Lumen said. "And expensive." Amber added. "Well you don't have to worry about my expenses because I will be returning to the inner world in order to inform it's inhabitance of the danger at hand." Athrun said. "But I'd feel better if you guys had some one that we knew AND was up to date on events in the outer world with you guys."

"Well its not like either can put our business on hold to go around the world." Amber's dad said to her mom. "We've got college." Amber's sisters said. "I've got work at the hospital." Hunter's mother said. "We're going to be really busy with the earth quake survivors."

"And I'll have my hands more than full with the military. If this dragon is intent on attacking I'm intent on making sure some one with knowledge of it is working our defense."

"I could go!" Adam said with an arm in the air. "I can cover since I work with them in the army, but they have you're grades e-mailed to them regularly."

"Do you really think school will be open after a huge international earth quake left cracks all over the earth?"

"Then its settled!" Amber said. "We're going to Boston!"


	8. we're going to paris!

Hey! Here's the next part! And I'm still coming to get you hackers and people who plant viruses! :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own spider riders, if any events in this story bare similarities and/or relations to those of reality such are pure coincidence; this is a fictional story.

Amber paced in the hotel hallway wearing a new pair of loose jeans with a dangling belt, skater sneakers, and a black tang-top over a white life-saver with the "ROXY" Brand symbol in silver on the front. She still had her sunglasses/goggle hybrid on her head. Hunter stepped out of a room in a new graphic T-shirt and board shorts. "What's taking them so long?" Amber asked impatiently. "They're a little, how should I put this…? Hesitant."

"Well we don't really have time for hesitance when we're trying to save the world from the apocalypse."

"Hey Hunter! How do I look?" Sparkle came running down the hotel hall in a denim dress with a fake-belt-sort-of-thing sewed onto it, and a new head band. "She looks really good in Amber's old dress." Amber's mom said as she followed. "And she kept a dress from when you were 7 why?"

"Its sentimental to her." Amber whispered to Hunter. "Are you sure this is what earthen girls wear?" Aqune and Corona were being urged down the hall by Amber's older sisters. Aqune was wearing a pair of jeans, a black hoodie over a long purple V-T, sandals, and purple stud earrings. Corona was wearing a white skirt with a white jacket over a pink laced tang top. "I still don't fell very good about this." Igneous muttered as he, Magma, and Lumen came down the hall to the elevators. He simply chose to wear normal (not even all that baggy) jeans, a white T-shirt under a black jacket; he also had his hair cut. Magma kept it simple with a brown hoody and jeans. Lumen simply wore a blue hoodie and cargo shorts.

"OK can we PLEASE head to the air port??" Amber asked. "OK, OK" Hunter said. They all filed into the largest elevator and Amber pressed the button. When the doors open a fairly crowded lobby was in front of them. "I'm still getting used to that." Lumen muttered. The rest of Hunter and Amber's family were waiting outside of the sliding doors.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"If you feel like you can't handle this journey any more you just call me and you'll be on the next flight to Virginia OK!" Amber, Hunter and Adam were saying their last good-byes before they went through security. They waved and the families hesitantly walked away. "So tell me why we have to go through all of this again?" Lumen asked. "Lets just say earthens can be paranoid and leave it at that." Amber muttered as she took her laptop out of the case and placed it in a bin. "Just do what we do." Adam told those that were in an air port for the first time. Amber held her ticket up to the guard and he gestured for her to go on. Every one else did the same.

"All you kids traveling by you're selves?" One officer asked. "Is there a problem with that?" Lumen answered. "Normally groups aren't all that much of a problem but with all the craziness with the cracks in the earth I'm surprised you're parents would let you travel without any one over the age of 17."

"We're meeting our families in Boston." Amber said finishing the conversation. "Flight 217 to Boston will be boarding in 10 minutes."

"That's us." Hunter said pulling a back pack over his shoulder. They walked to their gate, with the only three earthens in the group being able to ignore the many people of many different ethnicities passing by. Amber sat down on a chair in front of the gate showing how tiring this has been. She pulled out a disc from her bag and placed it in her laptop's CD compartment. "What are you doing?" Hunter asked. "Installing a decoder program that'll also make sure just about no one with out FBI certification will be able to hack into the lap top."

"OOOOOOOOOKAAAAAAAAAAAAY"

"Hey! You never know!"

"Um, Hunter.' Corona cut in. "Yeah?"

"Why do they keep on calling this trip a 'flight'?"

"All passengers for flight 217 to Boston please begin boarding."

"You're about to find out."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Its OK, its Ok, its OK." Igneous muttered as the plane took off. Most of every one in the group (born in the inner world) was clenching the handles of their seats as the air plane took off. But Sparkle however, was having a wonderful time! "Look Hunter! We're flying!" She said pressing a finger up to the window. "You scared of flying too?" A random person sitting next to igneous asked. "I-I-I guess you could say that." Meanwhile Corona and Aqune were sure taking advantage of Hunter being in between them. "Corona, Aqune, I can't feel my arms."

"Hello passengers, we have just passed 3,000 feet."

"Deer Oracle!" Lumen breathed

"And now you have approval to use you're approved electronic devices." Amber pulled out her lap top and began researching Ben J again. "You sure are serious about this." Adam whispered. "Can you blame me?"

"Stay calm, say calm, stay calm,"

"Wow Iggy don't like heights…!"

"Oh for goodness- Igneous!"

"W-w-what is it?"

"Would you calm down?! The chances of this plane crashing are like… less than 1 in a million!"

"You can't be serious!"

"They've done the research." The same random person added. "Passengers please fasten you're seatbelts, we may be experiencing some turbulence."

"Hunter!" Shadow muttered from with in Hunter's manacle. "Just stay calm! Flight turbulence is perfectly normal."

"I still can't believe the technological feet's that earthens have made." Venus muttered. "To put a three ton metal THING 3,000 feet in the air!" Sahara breathed. The plane began to shake. Igneous was getting very nervous, but eventually the turbulence got really bad. Some of the regular passengers even got worried. There were a few clashes if thunder. "What was that?" Lumen asked suddenly. "Just thunder, normal part of earthen weather." Adam answered. Igneous was practically hyperventilating when the turbulence finally subsided. "These weird weather patterns have been happening ever since that huge earth quake practically tore the planet apart." The man sitting next to Igneous said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"OK, we are NEVER doing that again." Igneous muttered as they left the air port. "No choice; that's the fastest and one of the safest forms of public travel. Every thing else is at least half as fast." Amber said.

Every one was finally in Boston. Every one (excluding 3 certain earthens) were astonished at how tall earthen buildings were. "Hunter, how do they get the buildings so tall? What do they even build them with?"

"Well, to get the tall we use those!" Hunter said pointing at a crane. Aqune jumped at the sight of the enormous building tool. "And to build them we use cinder blocks."

"What's a cinder block?"

"Something you don't want to get hit with." Amber cut in. Hunter chuckled. "Is it a game?" Sparkle asked. "…yeah…" amber muttered. But there were also scenes of sadness amongst the beauty. Hunter wanted to show the riders Fen way Park and explain base ball, but the stadium and the parking lot was totally filled up with refugees who's homes were destroyed in the massive earth quake the dragon had caused. Many buildings had collapsed.

"OK! Here we are!" Amber said excitedly as they finally arrived at the Benjamin Franklin museum in Boston. "This man was so famous that all of this was dedicated to him!" Aqune breathed at the sight of the vast library. "Guy's gather 'round!" Adam announced. He handed every one a flash light with a sheet of purple plastic over the glass to every one.

"What's this?" Magma asked. "A black light reader. It can find secret messages. Run it over the papers you read."

"Your such a 39 clues geek!" Amber muttered.

Amber and Lumen had chosen to ask the librarian to allow them to see many B.F documents and they went into a temperature controlled room while the others searched the public displays. They swiped sheet after sheet after sheet until. "Hunter!" Sparkle yelled. The entire group came to her. "I think I found something!" They all excitedly gathered around the book Sparkle held. "It turns out Mister Franklin did a thesis on Atlantis! Look!" There was allot of glowing (no longer) hidden writing amidst some paper that Franklin wrote dismissing the city as folk lore. It read:

_My fellow scholars, although this may not be what the public thinks I think, but upon the recent discovery of some old family documents I learned that I may be a descendant of the legendary Atlantians. I also discovered that I have a job to do. I'm not entirely sure of it but I do know that I have an important job to do. And to those of you that may know what both you and I are looking for, I leave you with this:_

There was a map with many intricate twists and turns. "Adam! Get a picture! And with your best camera!" Adam obeyed. They closed the book and left the museum to get a meal at a local restaurant.

"Well? Lets see it?" Hunter said impatiently. "Guys…" Amber said. "We're going to Paris!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The director sat at his desk signing papers and wondering why he couldn't use his money to get some one else to do it for him. The director pulled away from his desk and stared at his company's logo encrusted onto his desk, he had gone through so much to gain the power he has, and no recession ever caused him to resort to government help; he has kept every thing he has all on his own… alone. He heard the door open and one of his assistants walked through.

The assistant fell to the ground. **"Hello Mr. Director." **A man in a cloak that seemed to emanate with power walked through the door.

I know, I'm killing you guys with these cliff hangers.


	9. EPIC CAR CHASE!

**OK! Sorry I haven't been updating, but I've gone through a bit of a transformers fetish, I'll try and update more quickly from here on out. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own spider riders. Of the events in this fiction bare similarities and/or connections to those of reality, such are pure coincidence; this is a fictional story.**

"What do you mean we're going to Paris??!" Hunter asked. "That's where what we're looking for is. Here! Look at these lighter shaded areas; they're streets in Paris! And look over at the darkened areas! Thos are tunnels!"

"So we're looking for a secret tunnel system in Paris…" Adam muttered. "…no!" He breathed. "You can't be serious!" Hunter bellowed. "I wish I wasn't!" Amber sighed. "What are you 3 talking about?" Corona asked. "The shrine—or at least the next clue to the shrine—is located… in the… French Catacombs…" Amber sweat-dropped. "What are the French Catacombs?" Sparkle asked innocently. "A living nightmare hidden beneath the city of lights." Amber said. Sparkle gulped.

"You know, being specific wouldn't hurt." Lumen stated. "In the 16th century plagues racked the outer world, and deaths were high. The French didn't have enough space for the bodies… so they buried them beneath their capitol city in a hideous tunnel system; to this day the tunnels are filled with the bones of forgotten souls." Adam breathed. "You 2 sure seem to know allot; all I knew was that it was a tunnel system in France that some people had gotten lost in before." Hunter said.

"There's a club at our school for this sort of thing." Amber said trying to pull her self out of her despair. She couldn't let her self be ruled by the fact that numerous tunnels had collapsed and that most of the exits and entrances had been blocked off since the map was written :(… Amber sweat-dropped.

"Well, its walk on some corpses, or let a dragon destroy the earth; if it gets bad enough we'll ram our way out with a few battle spiders!" Hunter said enthusiastically. "You've never seen videos of the catacombs…" Amber said with a gloomy sweat-drop. "Um… guys…?" Adam asked. The group turned towards him. "This is an international flight… how are we supposed to get the riders out of the country without passports…?" Amber sat down and began banging her head on the café table. "I think I might be able to help." Hunter said. Amber looked up enthusiastically; maybe there still was hope! "Really?! How?!"

"Simple; my dad calls in a few favors from the good old US military!" Amber got a stomach ache.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Itex's CEO—Robert Itex—could only stare at the cloaked woman before her; she was filing her nails and blowing at them as if she were any other impatient woman; but she wasn't. This woman—Anaya—and her friend had just given him amazing supernatural powers, beyond that of many people's wildest dreams. "And remember," she had said "you get to keep your powers and a few secrets on where to get more if you use your resources to keep these 2 kids and their friends from reaching their destinations in a little international adventure they're having." The CEO was taken aback when he learned that he'd be unleashing his own private army on a couple of children. It seemed a little cruel. "Oh, and don't feel guilty; these children actually have powers of their own; watch out of the red haired boy and the black haired girl especially." If he was going to survive "the world's cleansing" he'd have to ignore his conscience and make some tough decisions. "Get the 'Snake Eye Division' ready."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thank god that's over." Igneous muttered. Igneous didn't enjoy his 5 hour flight. If you're wondering how people with no record of existence or passports got out of the US; you have Adam to thank for that. You see…Adam is a bit of a hacker. Enough said. The group walked out of the air port and got on a bus. Thankfully it wasn't all that crowded. Even so; the Riders (excluding the earthen riders of course) were awestricken at their first car ride. "W-w-wait! I-i-s this another earthen flying machine?" Igneous asked nervously. Adam and Amber laughed as Hunter explained. Igneous still didn't like it all that much; but he preferred them over planes.

Once in the city the riders were awestricken at the beauty earthen architecture could achieve. "Welcome to the city of love," Amber announced. Corona couldn't help but look over at Hunter; perhaps they would get their chance here? The group looked for an inconspicuous spot to work from. They eventually settled for one of the countless cafes located in the vast city. Adam had one of those internet connect cards so wifi wasn't a problem. "Adam, I need you to surf the net and look for any possible entrances to the catacombs," Amber announced. "Already on it," Adam replied. "There's one about a 15 minute drive away from here."

Hunter leaned over and looked at the map. "If we start off at this Boulevard Arago **(real place, real street, I DID RESEARCH FOR THIS!) **it'll almost be a straight shot to the entrance" Hunter said noticing that the map search had their destination marked. "I put the little person where we are right now—err—well, in front of it. If we follow this route we should be there pretty quickly."

"Yeah but still…" Amber interjected, "I think it would be faster to go by taxi—this is a race against time after all." Even Igneous agreed; he may have hated cars and planes but he knew that the amount at stake was more important that his petty little phobias. The group stepped outside and looked around. The street was wide and was split into 2 for people going in different directions. They quickly called a van sized cab for their group and piled in. "Place Denfert Rochereau." Adam told the driver. "You American?" The driver asked in a French accent as he started the car. "Why yes," Amber said. "Do not worry, I know English. So what are a bunch of teenagers like you doing so far away from home when the world is afraid of another mega quake happening?"

"Uh…abroad studies!" Hunter said. Well; it was believable. "With a little girl like her?' He said gesturing towards Sparkle; who was staring out the back window. "Hey Hunter. What are those things in the air with the spinning things?"

"Those are helicopters," Amber said. "And…weird ones," she said. "What's a helicopter doing flying so low?" Hunter asked. "I dunno," Amber said. "Is there something planned?" Hunter asked the driver. "Nothing I heard about." He answered. The copters were getting closer. "OK, that's not normal," Amber said. They were closing in and card swerved out of their way. "Drive," Amber breathed. "drive, drive, drive _drive!"_ Amber yelled. The driver pressed down on the petal and sped up. The copters got on both sides of the cab. A hatch opened on their bottoms and bikers came out. They were wearing jump suits and helmets with strange eye symbols on them. "Wa-wa who are they?" the driver bellowed. "we don't know!!" Adam bellowed. One of them pulled something off of their bike. It was long, black, and had a handle. "_Keep your heads down_!" Hunter bellowed. They all obeyed as several shots rang through the car and the glass shattered. Amber and Sparkle screamed. The driver sped up again. "Terrorists! Terrorists!" The driver bellowed. "Assumptions later, petal to the metal now!" Adam bellowed. The driver obeyed.

Outside of the car stunned by-standards swerved out of their way honking and yelling. People on the sidewalks, screamed, yelled, took photos, and pointed. The driver took a hard left. The bikers followed, but they got some distance between them. "W-w-wait! We have to go the _other_ way!" Magma bellowed. "Screw your destination! I'm trying to make sure we get out of this alive!"

"Guys, he's right, we have to lose these guys before we try anything else!" Amber said. "I can take them out!" Shadow yelled from within Hunter's manacle. "Wait! You're going to let Shadow loose in an earthen city street???" Amber bellowed. "Whatever you are talking about, if it'll get those bikers to stop chasing us then do it!"

Amber sighed. "OK, do it."

"SHADOW SPIDER OUT!"

A beam of light exited the car, grew, and shadow was following them via leaping from building to building. "Woo yeah! Ever since I saw one of these earthen buildings I wanted to leap over them!"

"_Is that a—giant spider?" _the cab driver thought. "Flame, back him up!" Igneous bellowed as Flame took the line of buildings on the other side of the street. The bikers closed in again. The group put their heads down as they took another turn back towards where they were going. "we're on the Rue Jean Dolent!" the driver bellowed. This was a small street; the driver pressed to the side and tried to box one biker in against the large wall they were driving by, children in the playground beyond the other wall this street had yelled and pointed at what they felt seemed like a scene from an action movie. Shadow leapt across the apartment complex.

In the floors beneath families were eating and as Shadow leapt over he caused a small tremor in their home knocking a few cups over.

He webbed the wheels of the biker they hadn't boxed in and knocked him over. Back inside the taxi the biker broke through the middle side window and tried to shoot the passengers at point blank. Amber quickly grabbed at the gun and started a tug of war as the others yelled suggestions and cheers. Lumen took the opurtunity given to him by his position to kick the biker; he just distracted him for a moment because of the biker's helmet. Flame then webbed his bike and pulled it away. The biker was now dangling on the window for dear life. Amber finally managed to pull the gun away, so she delivered one swift kick to his head and knocked him out. He rolled down the street near unconscious, hurt, but not dead. He groggily reached to his helmet and pressed a button. "Targets lost…headed towards… the Place Denfert-Rochereau…" he fell into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile…

The group was celebrating their victory as Hunter and Igneous brought their spiders back into their manacles. "OK, that was awesome!" Adam said typing away at his lap top. Amber didn't know why he was but she paid no notice. Right now she was just happy to have made it out of her first real life car chase unscathed. The taxi turned one more time then drove straight asking questions about who those people were and what they wanted. But the youths were just as dumbfounded as he was. They eventually cam to an open circular plaza with a lion statue in the middle.

"You kids take care," the driver said with a deep breath. Amber apologized for the trouble as they walked out. Onlookers pointed curiously at the damaged cab as he drove off. The group looked around at the sidewalk they were on. "OK, Adam. How do we get in?" Lumen asked. Adam ushered them into a wide open hall of records in the building behind them. There's a public entrance to the catacombs in here." They went down a few more hall ways until they were met with a spiral stair case that led down into a deep dark tunnel. Amber pulled out a crank flash light. "OK guys, brace yourselves." She took a gulp and they walked down into the deep tunnel.


End file.
